Peko
is a member of Team Baron. In the Kamen Rider Gaim summer movie, he transforms into . Personality He is loyal to Kaito, but cheats to help Team Baron win at the Inves Games. The reason he cheats is because he loves dancing, but since Inves Games were getting popular before the Beat Riders teams were branded pariahs, he cheated to make the Inves Games go by faster so he can go back to dancing. Upon Team Gaim wants to put an end of Inves game by gathering all Beat Rider Teams to retained their public images rather than being treated an outcast by the people of Zawame, Peco, along with Zack shown their good side that they want to dance to make people's happy. History During the course of the series, Peco is a dance lover, dancing is in his passion. He helps cheat in the Inves games with a slingshot, disarming the Lockseed user and causing them to forfeit due to being unable to control their Inves and causing Team Baron to stay at the top of the ranking. Later, during the Beat Rider scandal, he is injured by Oren, causing Kaito to back off from his fight with Oren. Peco later shows his disapproval when Kaito refuses to join the Beat Rider All-Team Dance Show, but later goes when Kaito resigns from being Team Baron's leader. Peco, along with Zack, defends the city in the event Kouta isn't available, providing backup to Zack, aka Armored Rider Knuckle. Arms Like with the other New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin's forms are called . - Matsubokkuri Energy= Matsubokkuri Energy Arms }} Equipment *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Arms Weapons: **Kagematsu - Kurokage Shin Matsubokkuri Energy Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Gaim's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Notes Portrayal Peco is portrayed by . Behind the scenes *Peco is the only member of Team Baron with a name who is not an Armored Rider in the series. However, in the movie, he gains the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed and turns into Kurokage Shin. *Strangely, he is the only New Generation Rider to not use a Sonic Arrow, as well as the only one with a unique weapon. **His personal Lockseed, the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed announced "Liquid!" in the Genesis Driver. This is due to the fact that pine-cone soda doesn't actually exist when compared to Melon, Cherry, Lemon, and Peach soda/energy beverages. **He is also the only New Generation Rider with two shoulder pads. **He also does not sport his Rider symbol on any part of his armor, unlike the other New Generation Riders. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **1-6, 9, 12, 13, 15, 18-21, 26, 28, 31-34 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim the Movie: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup!'' Category:Allies Category:Civilian Category:Beat Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:New Generation Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders